The mid-year visit
by nai2288
Summary: This book would be the sequel to slenderman's son.If you haven't already,please read it if before reading this. Slenderman is going to his parents house on an annual traditional two week long visit and he is bringing Sam with him.Please review.
1. The time of the year

Prologue: The middle of the year

Sam opened his front door and said "Dad, I'm home."

Sitting in the couch was a fifteen foot tall being with tendrils sprouting out of his back and no face. Most teens would freak out or run and the being would chase them but in this case, the being simply said "Hi, Sam. How was your day?"

"It was fine mostly. I tripped and skinned my knee a little bit. Would you um…"

Automatically, Sam's knee stopped hurting. The scrape was still there but his mind had been tricked into thinking that it wasn't "Be more careful next time, okay?"

"No problem."

"Sam, it is the middle of the year, the fifteenth of June .According to paranormal tradition, the entire family will be staying there for two weeks. So-"

"So you're going to leave me here for two weeks?"Sam was adopted.

"No, you are going to come with me, "Sam's dad said "you are part of the family. I have already claimed you as my adopted son."

"When do we leave?"

"Right…."Sam's dad looked at his watch. A few seconds later, he said "now."

Sam grabbed his hand and they teleported to the paranormal docks.


	2. meet the slender brothers

**Sorry for being late. Enjoy the chapter. **

Meet the slender brothers

One boat ride later, Sam was in the fourth world.

Reading Sam's mind, his dad said "The fourth world is huge. It is a thousand times bigger than the third one."

"Why is it so big?"

"I didn't design it. How am I supposed to know?"

Sam took his dad's hand.

Sam's dad looked down at Sam with that faceless look of his "What?"

"Teleport, please."

"I can't teleport all the way to my house. We'll have to take a taxi."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Not really. My parent's house is protected by charms to stop people from teleporting to it. We'll have to take a taxi."

One very boring taxi ride later, they arrived at a seemingly five storey tall Victorian mansion. The garden was pretty big and the baby blue paint was slightly chipped. In short, it looked like it belonged to a pair of really rich, really sweet grandparents.

"Time to get in."

They walked to the front door. Sam's dad made no effort to open it.

"Open it."Sam said.

"I can't."

"Why not? Did you lose the key?"

"No"

"Then open it"

"There are security measures. Try and open it. It won't hurt."

Sam reached forewards, and then hesitated. Were there trap doors? Electric shocks? Lasers? As soon as his hand touched the doorknob, he started giggling for absolutely no reason. He started rolling on the ground, wetting his pants and laughing.

"That was designed by my brother, Splendorman. You just have to wait for ten minutes until you can talk normally, though you will still giggle occasionally for an hour or two.

About five seconds later, the door opened by itself. "I designed this one. In order to come in, you must think of the password and stand on the welcome mat.

Sam laughed in between words "What- ha ha ho ho- is the –he he he -password?"

"The password would be "Slenderman is freakishly awesome""

Suddenly, a voice called out "Slendy! You're here!"

Sam's dad groaned "Oh no"

A tall poka-dotted figure rushed at Sam's dad and Sam laughed even harder as Splendorman hugged the freakishly awesome Slenderman and kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought we agreed. No hugging, no kissing and above all, no calling me Slendy!"

Splendorman ignored him and kissed him again. "I missed you! It has been ages since I met you"

"I've had a live video chat on Skype with you a few hours ago."

"It has been ages since I have seen you in person."Splendorman turned his attention to Sam "you must be my brothers' cute little baby boy .I see you've tested my special door."

"Ha-ha-ha how does it work?"

"I'm not lying when I say magic. Want me to show you a cool trick?"

"Kay" the spell wore off. Mostly.

Splendorman took off his top hat and reached a long arm into it.

"There must be a rabbit in here somewhere."

Sam's dad whispered to Sam "this might take a while. My brother was the one who invented this trick. He uses real magic to pull the rabbit out of the third world. All the mortals who do it use trick hats or sleeves."

Splendorman pulled a full grown tiger out of the hat, hugged it, said something about "adorable kitties" and put it back.

As Splendorman pulled out a huge crocodile, Sam asked "How come he can teleport between dimensions and you can't?"

"He took more classes than I did."

Sam said to Splendorman "I would love to see your trick but maybe you can do later."

"Okay" Splendor put his top hat back on and skipped away, humming a tune that sounded a little like "I love you, you love me"

Sam's dad said "go and explore for a while, I'll go unpack." And disappeared.

Sam walked along the hall and giggled. After walking for a minute or so, Sam bumped into a boy that seemed to be his age.

"Sorry."Sam apologized, laughing a little.

The boy smiled "So… you have fallen victim of the demon doorknob." He stuck his hand out "I'm Ian Slender"

Sam shook it "Sam Derl. You're human."

"Not quite, but I notice that you are."

"I was adopted by Slenderman. What's your excuse for being here?"

"I live here. A while back, my dad, your adopted grandpa, broke up with my mom. She then pretended to be a Greek goddess and called herself Hera, making up a bunch of other gods and tricked you humans into worshipping and loving her. A few months after my mom and your adopted grandpa got back together, I was born. Your grandpa was furious when he found out my mom had affairs with a mortal and tried to stop me from being born. My half immortality froze me for a few thousand years or so until the spell wore off. I was born about thirteen years ago. I'm half human, half paranormal being."

"Cool story. I'm not sure that it is true though."

Tendrils shot from Ian's back and his limbs doubled in length. He grinned as if he was showing off a cool move he could do with the skateboard "It's true all right."

"You still have a face." Sam noticed.

"I'm still half human. On the bright side, I'm the only one in this house living here who can wear facial accessories." Ian cocked his head a little "got to go. Dad wants me to help him make dinner."

"See you later"

"You too." And with that, Ian disappeared.

Sam saw a door to his left and opened it without thinking. Inside were ten racks of clothes, a pile of fashion magazines a mile up, an army of fully clothed and accessorized and a chair way too big for Sam.

A voice made Sam jump "Honestly, why can't young people knock?"

Sitting on the chair was a tall faceless man. He was wearing a white T-shirt under a golden denim jacket with a yellow flower symbol on its shirt pocket.

"You are Trenderman."

"Yes, I am."

"Where is the brown sweater?"

"You expect me to wear the same thing all of the time? Honestly, I only wear it when I want to wear it. Do humans really think we Slenders go around wearing the exact same thing over and over and over? I think that it's stupid."

"Your older brother, my dad, always wears the same suit."

"Firstly, we are twins. Just because he was the first one to get out of our mom doesn't mean he is older. Secondly, it is called a tuxedo. You humans just can't tell the difference, can you? And third, all of my brother's tuxedos just seem identical. They are actually easy to differentiate. Just look at the stitching patterns."

"What about Splendorman?"

"He only wears that polka-dotted spandex with yellow bells when he is in a silly mood. When he is in a serious mood-which is extremely rare-he wears a polka-dotted spandex with light purple bells."

"How rare are those bad moods?"

"About once in a few hundred billion millennia"

"Wow."

"He seems like a happy go lucky fellow, doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

Trenderman cocked his head as if he was listening to something like Ian did. "Your dad wants you to go upstairs. He wants me to help teleport you."

Sam held Trenderman's hand and he looked down at Sam "what?"

"Teleport, already."

"That's not the way I teleport. You see that mirror in the corner ?"

"Yeah."

"Walk into it."

"You learned this trick from those movies, didn't you?"

There was amusement in Trenderman's voice "I was here trillions of years before the first movie. Maybe they learned it from me."


End file.
